dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Dissolver
Dissolver is a crimimal mastermind and very dangerous one of them all, that he murder over thousand species from his disguise ability to transform into anything like friends, family or even their friendly neighbour as well. Dissolver is the most powerful and yet very dangerous on them all. Dissolver is also a servant of Kansei and also a subordinate to Akumo and Goku Black. Dissolver is the tertiary antagonist throughout Season Five of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality and Appearance: Dissolver is an alien humanoid species that his kind got a powerful ability to regenerate from any wounded such as infection, bite or even a powerful blast that his species can heal themselves in quick second. Dissolver got red pixel eyes with azure and black hair and wear a very future tech from his home planet. He have the amazing ability to self regenerate from any one of them including Ki blast as well. And he can breath in space. According to Beerus that he didn fought him once, yet he amaze that he's stronger than he fought but according to Whis when he learn that Dissolver got a powerful regeneration ability and yet his power is very equal from his knowledge about Dissolver people. Until in the end that Dissolver have somehow won the event, before Beerus can erase him, but he manage to quick escape. Dissolver did got a plenty in prison for his crime, except it didn't secure correctly that he can escape many times, expect he met his match, the bringer of justice, Justice. According to Friza that his kind were no match for him, they're try everything that his power can Dissolve anything into lifeless matter. According Vegeta father that some of his people were killed by him by unlimited rage, until two God of Destructions - Maul and Bane have manage to stop, but he manage to escape the wrath, except Justice, knowing he will get him, his number one enemy of them all. According to him, he's not from the future. Piccole did fought him, but he too were no match and learn he butcher his people for having fun, that Dissolver is a officially murder. Goku and Vegeta try to fought him, but his power are beyond and equal to them. Dissolver is very powerful and master crimimal from his insidious ability and further that he could be the next Black Goku or Zamasu himself. That no people or saiyan or God of Destructions were no match for him, except Justice. Powers and Abilities While not a God of Destruction, Dissolver is one of the most powerful warriors from the 13 multiverse, once being the strongest mortal warrior from the 1st multiverse. He was also a former God of Destruction candidate. Dissolver is said to have power that surpasses that of all the Gods of Destruction from the 1st Multiverse and can easily fight on par with both Beerus and Champa. However, Dissolver is no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level is about 1,450,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Dissolver is said to be an extremely strong individual as he can easily destroy a planet, just by punching its surface. Dissolver was able to easily outmatch Beerus in a contest of brute strength and can also easily overwhelm Gohan in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Dissolver's strength surpasses that of a God of Destruction. Superhuman Speed: Dissolver has impressive amounts of speed as he can easily outrun many opponents. Dissolver can run from Planet Jupiter to Planet Earth in 5 seconds and can also easily compete against Beerus in speed. Dissolver also appeared behind Champa in an instant. Superhuman Durability: '''Dissolver is an extremely durable opponent as he can take on many techniques from his enemies. Dissolver was able to endure Champa's sphere of destruction and remained nearly unfazed by the attack. '''Immense Regeneration: Dissolver can regenerate completely so long as he is not instantly killed by an attack He can also instantly regenerate from techniques, including the 'Destruction' technique. Shapeshifting: Dissolver can shapeshift his form, transforming and reshaping himself potentially down to his genetic and cellular structure. Universe Destruction: As a former God of Destruction candidate, Dissolver can destroy an entire universe and everything in it. Techniques Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- Dissolver can manipulate his ki to the point of being able to fly. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Energy Nullification '- Dissolver is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** 'Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Dissolver. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Dissolver's Ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Destruction - '''As a former God of Destruction candidate, Dissolver can destroy everything and anything with little effort. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally and then announcing "Destruction",Dissolver causes his target to quickly disintegrate into nothing. Unlike the regular God of Destruction, Dissolver's colour is reddish-pink. ** '''Energy of Destruction - Dissolver utilizes an energy sphere variation of this technique. ** Barrier of Destruction '- Dissolver coats himself in aura which destroys everything it touches. * '''Wrath of the God of Destruction -' Dissolver holds out out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * '''Electro Eclipse Ball - Dissolver places his hands forward as if he were going to do a Flash Bomb attack, only he forms a sphere of deep black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. Relationships Dissolver and Kansei - Dissolver shares a good relationship with his master Kansei. Dissolver is very loyal to Kansei and would follow her orders without hesitation. Dissolver and Akumo - Dissolver shares a very close relationship with Akumo. Dissolver shows great respect and admiration towards him and is extremely loyal towards him. Dissolver and Goku Black - Dissolver shares a really good relationship with Goku Black. Dissolver is extremely respectful towards Goku Black and refers to him as 'Lord Zamasu'. Category:Characters Category:Acrosians Category:Antagonists